All Bad
by Death For One
Summary: For sibunians Joy Mercer's Death contest. Nina tells about the day joy mercer died.


**Disclaimer- I don't own House of Anubis. Or Neosporin.**

**This is for sibuian's Joy Mercer's Death Challenge.**

**Told by Nina**

I remeber it like it was yesterday. When in fact it was about twenty years ago. It was a sad day, even though she was after my boyfriend. Yes Joy Mercer's death was hard on all of us. Well Victor wasn't but that was to be expected. You're looking confused, let me start at the begining. You see it all started after she kissed Fabian. But don't worry we got back together and soon were married. But that is a story for another day.

**~Time warp, back into the past told by me~**

"Fabian what did you do?" Amber yelled stomping down the stairs.

"Keep it down."

"Don't tell me what to do Rutter, and besides everbody else is gone. Now answer the question."

"It was an accident, I thought she was Nina."

Amber finally made it to the bottom of the steps, her brows furrowed, hands balled and teeth clenched. Fabian held up his hands, palm up, and backed into the wall.

"Oh really! You could have told her that instead of letting her cry all last night! You are the biggest jerk I know Fabian Rutter!"

"But Amber..."

"Don't you Amber me. I'm not going to talk to you until you sort this out with Nina!"

At that moment the she demon Joy herself walked through the door.

"Hi Fabes, Amber."

"You're not allowed to talk to me either you skank."

With that Amber turned and stalked back up the stairs. A deafining bang signaled the arrivel to her room.

"Wow what up with her?"

"You know what Joy just don't."

Joy was left staring after him as he walked back to his room.

"Well I don't know what I did wrong." Joy sighed and started to walk up the stairs. About halfway up she slipped and buster her left knee. Red hot blood gushed from the sticky wound.

"Oh just great."

As she limped back up the stairs Amber emerged from the bathroom.

"Homewrecker."

"Huh, what does that even mean?"

Amber didn't answer, instead she brushed past her and went back into her room. Joy shook her head and dragged her bad leg into the bathroom. She quickly opened up the medicine cabinet and retrived the Neosporin spray, rag and a bandaid. After weting the rag she clamped it on her knee. She groaned in pain, but preceded to pull it off and dab at the blood. Having finally cleared all debris**(A/N De-Bre)** and blood from the wound she sprayed it with the Neosporin. It stung but she put the bandaid on it anyway. She stood up and flexed her lag to make sure blood wouldn't escape. It didn't so she pulled out her thirty dollar hairspray. Sure he dad complained about the cost but nothing held her hair better than this. Using her left hand to spray and her right hand to fluff she soon accomplished her desired look. But something wasn't right it stung. As she looked in the mirror her face got red and her skin started to burn. She twisted the handle on the sink for some ice cold water, but the only thing that came out was scalding water. She screamed out from pain and tried to jerk the handle shut. She jerked to hard and it broke sending out more of the burning water. Her skin felt like it had been lite on fire and her skin started to blister. Her breathing became rugged and fast as she tried to pry open the door. It wouldn't budge so she started banging on it.

"Help! Fabian Amber I'm trapped in the bathroom! Please help!"

She kept yelling until her breathing became forced. She stopped moving and tried to even out her breathing but that wasn't happening. She stumbled back to the mirror. Her throat and face had swelled and still getting bigger. She was so surprised about that she didn't even notice the water had risen up past her continued to struggle for air and fighting the door. Her sight became blured and soon black dots dance. As she took her last shallow breath Amber's laughter could be heared in the air.

"Goodbye Joy."

A single tear crept down Joy's cheek as she collapsed onto the floor.

**~Back to present day. told by Nina~**

Nobody knows what happened in that bathroom that day, All we know is Joy died. The mortichian said that posion was found on her and in her hairspray can, but he wasn't sure if that was what actually killed her. All he could say was that it helped. It helped, helping is a good thing, or at least it was. It helped, I could never hear that word again without thinking of Joy. I do sometimes miss her. Yeah I know it's crazy but I always wondered if she was all bad.

* * *

><p>Just in case somebody didn't know what a couple words meant. Or only knew it by a different meaning.<p>

Furrow- narrow groove or wrinkle. Like when you pinch your eyebrows together.

Homewrecker- person who tries to get a pesron with the intent of breaking up the a romance to start thier own romance with one of them.


End file.
